La tragedia real
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: -Es una historia que se ha contado clandestinamente por mucho tiempo. Existen muchas versiones, y aunque ninguna se acerca realmente a la trágica verdad, todas coinciden en una cosa; un romance, cuyos protagonistas fueron un miembro de la realeza y un soldado. Así que acómodate, Private. Ahora sabrás la verdad. AU. Humanizados. Slash (chicoxchico) Muerte de algunos personajes.
1. Prólogo

_**La tragedia real**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, a los que amo por habernos brindado tal maravilla. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Resumen: Es una historia que se ha contado clandestinamente por mucho tiempo. Existen muchas versiones, y aunque ninguna se acerca realmente a la trágica verdad, todas coinciden en una cosa; un romance, cuyos protagonistas fueron un miembro de la realeza y un soldado. Así que acómodate, Private.**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno). Humanizados. Slash (relación chicoxchico). Mucho, mucho drama y angustia. Futura muerte de algunos personajes. Es diferente a lo que suelo escribir.**_

_**Sí pese a ello decides continuar, adelante. ¡Espero que te guste!**_

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

La luz cruzó la habitación, cegando al único habitante de esa celda momentáneamente. Dos siluetas estaban posicionadas en el marco de la puerta. Una de ellas era sumamente imponente. La otra era diminuta a comparación, además de que se encogía sobre sí. El hombre de rostro severo lanzó al pequeño niño al interior. Escupió en el suelo en donde había pisado y se retiró, cerrando de un portazo y poniéndola llave.

El pequeño niño tosió, manchando el suelo de saliva y tierra. Antes de decidir encerrarlo algunos guardias se habían divertido barriendo el piso con él. Literalmente.

-Estos soldados de ahora son cada vez más blandos. -comentó el anciano que yacía encadenado a la pared. La poca luz que se filtraba por entre los barrotes, le revelaba que el hombre poseía varias cicatrices en el rostro y en el torso, que además demostraba a la perfección la alimentación de los presos. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, y él no sabría definir dónde es que terminaba su cabello y donde empezaba su espesa barba.

-¡Hace 20 años seguían azotándote durante media hora antes de meterte a prisión! -afirmó, para después toser un poco.

El pequeño se levantó y limpió el rostro. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda al anciano. Debía planear una manera de salir de ese agujero inmundo de inmediato.

-¿Qué hiciste? -cuestionó, mientras el más joven examinaba con detenimiento la puerta de la habitación.

-Robé comida. -espetó con indiferencia, tanteando con sus manos la estructura de metal pesado. Demasiado fuerte cómo para pensar en tirarla a puñetazos, le llevaría décadas y al darse cuenta seguro lo castigarían. No había aberturas a su alrededor. Y la única manera de mirar hacia el exterior era por medio de esa pequeña ventana en la parte superior que estaba bloqueada con barrotes del mismo material.

-Para ser sólo un ladrón pareces muy desesperado por salir.- comentó el adulto. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Tengo 11. -volvió a contestar mientras buscaba algún acceso o puerta oculta en las paredes de piedra, pero era inútil. Toda esa habitación era una verdadera prisión. No había modo de salir. Bufó molesto y se sentó, de frente al anciano. Este sonreía con picardía.

-No estás siendo sincero, chico. Yo conocí a dos tipos que tampoco eran honestos; Manfredi y Johnson. Su última mentira incluía una tarta de queso y binoculares, ¡kaboom! Sólo se pudo recuperar el dedo índice de Manfredi y el riñón de Johnson.

El muchacho rodó los ojos. Ése anciano era un lunático.

-Fui mensajero para la resistencia.- admitió, evitando que este continuara con su relato. - Me infiltré como uno de los discípulos del maestro Clemson y me descubrieron.

Entonces una voz quebrada, como si hubiera llorado durante mucho tiempo interrumpió su relato. Se estremeció. Fantasmal y desgarradora, esa voz que tarareaba una canción provenía de la celda de enfrente. Se levantó para ver por entre los barrotes al vecino, pero apenas pudo vislumbrar una figura acurrucada contra la pared que se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Temblaba y no dejaba de repetir _"Amor mío"_ en el mismo melancólico y espeluznante ritmo.

-Déjalo, hijo. Él ya no está con nosotros. -comentó el anciano.

El estómago del joven experimentó una sensación de pesadez. De la nada, el viejo había adquirido una expresión de dolor que sólo podía ser superada por el ambiente que se había formado. Sentía que se asfixiaba. No eran más que víctimas de la dictadura de Francis.

-Oye, viejo. -llamó. - ¿Tú sabes cómo fue que él llegó al poder?

-¿Y qué si lo sé? -retó. El joven, que no se lo esperaba, parpadeó confundido. Se rascó la nuca y volvió a sentarse, esta vez a su lado.

-Cuéntamelo por favor.

Él carraspeó y miró al frente.

-Es una historia que se ha contado clandestinamente por mucho tiempo. No importa cuánto se niegue, ni siquiera Espiráculo ha logrado difamar del todo lo que sucedió. Existen muchas versiones, y aunque ninguna se acerca realmente a la trágica verdad, todas coinciden en una cosa; un romance, cuyos protagonistas fueron un miembro de la realeza y un soldado.

No pudo continuar, pues una fuerte tos le hizo detenerse. Escupió saliva. Era bastante molesto el seguir encadenado con las manos en alto. Su cuerpo estaba rígido y sus movimientos eran bastante limitados.

-La tragedia real. -murmuró, a lo cual el anciano asintió con los ojos cerrados. Parecía como si el sólo existir ya fuera un esfuerzo demasiado grande para él.

-Olvídate de todo lo que has escuchado, muchacho. Hoy estás de suerte, créeme. Yo conozco mejor que nadie lo que en realidad sucedió. Así que acómodate, Private.

-Mi nombre no es Private.

-¡Cállate Private, que voy a empezar!

* * *

_**La verdad, esto me ha sorprendido incluso a mi. Jamás me imaginé escribiendo algo de este... tipo. ¿Alguien ha adivinado quién es el anciano?**_

_**Pero me ha gustado. ¡Espero que ustedes también! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw. **_

_**¡Saludos!**_


	2. Todo tenía sentido

_**La tragedia real**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, a los que amo por habernos brindado tal maravilla. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Resumen: Es una historia que se ha contado clandestinamente por mucho tiempo. Existen muchas versiones, y aunque ninguna se acerca realmente a la trágica verdad, todas coinciden en una cosa; un romance, cuyos protagonistas fueron un miembro de la realeza y un soldado. Así que acómodate, Private.**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno). Humanizados. Slash (relación chicoxchico). Mucho, mucho drama y angustia. Futura muerte de algunos personajes. Es diferente a lo que suelo escribir.**_

_**Sí pese a ello decides continuar, adelante. ¡Espero que te guste!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Todo empezó con...**_

En Madagascar, sus habitantes estaban acostumbrados a repetir cierta rutina. Nadie podía aclarar en qué punto fue que fue impuesta con exactitud, pues era demasiado antigua. Llevaban realizándola día tras día desde hace tanto, que era como si la supieran nada más nacer.

La mayoría de las actividades verdaderamente importantes empezaban al alba y su extensión variaba. Ya fuera el conseguir comida o simplemente acudir al llamado del rey para cumplir sus caprichos, los hombres salían de casa con el sol como acompañante. En cambio, las mujeres se quedaban en el hogar para realizar las tareas domésticas y cuidar de los niños que aún no tenían la edad adecuada para asistir a la escuela.

A medio día, la zona costera estaba prácticamente abandonada. La mayoría de la población se concentraba en el centro de la isla para que el rey repartiera tareas. Todos los viernes se realizaba, sin falta, una gran fiesta en donde todos los súbditos estaban invitados. Y para ello se preparaban durante lo que restaba de la semana.

Era monótona -y sin sentido para algunos- pero era su rutina.

Pero todo cambió un jueves, cuando se culminarían los preparativos. Últimamente el rey Julien parecía tener muchos pendientes ajenos a su pueblo, lucía estresado e irritable, pero al bailar la conga eso parecía esfumarse. Los súbditos llegaron al punto de reunión y ahí estaba el rey. Aún lucía algo tenso, como desde hace un par de meses, pero al menos podía sonreír con mayor facilidad y ya no parecía que iba a explotar al mínimo fallo.

-¡Súbditos míos! -saludó, levantándose de su asiento. Detrás de él estaban seis individuos que nadie conocía de vista siquiera. Era raro, absolutamente raro. El rey jamás permitía que nadie, a excepción de Maurice y Mort, subiera con él a la tarima para ser hacerse notar por todos.

Contrario a los habitantes de la isla, ellos portaban un uniforme bastante pulcro y su aspecto era tan cuidadoso como sencillo. Su porte era rígido y miraban al frente. No portaban ningún arma a la vista, pero era obvio adivinar que eran hombres de la milicia. Además, la piel de los cuatro era más clara que la tez oscura de los habitantes de Madagascar.

-Tenemos visitas. -anunció.- Estos caballeros de bote plano han venido a proteger a su adorado rey. -levantó las manos al cielo, logrando que todos aplaudieran y saltaran celebrando la noticia.

Uno de ellos, que en estatura era el segundo más bajo, tenía un tic en el ojo que quería ocultar con su seriedad extrema. A fin de cuentas, era su misión. Conocía a ese excéntrico rey desde hace tiempo, pues Julien había visitado Nueva York y durante su estadía en la ciudad que nunca duerme, forjaron una amistad un tanto peculiar.

Ahora el rey necesitaba un favor, y sin duda sería una excelente manera de entrenar en un ambiente diferente. Ambos saldrían beneficiados, aunque sin duda él tendría más estrés que Julien. Más porque se había negado a dar detalles del porqué los requería ahí.

-¿Skipper, estás seguro de esto? -cuestionó el soldado más alto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El semblante del líder no cambió en nada, simplemente asintió levemente.

El teniente se encogió de hombros y siguió admirando a la población que estaba celebrando a los visitantes. Simplemente estaban ahí para seguir órdenes de Julien durante un tiempo indeterminado. Lo demás no lo sabían.

Julien informó que mañana en la noche la fiesta estaría centrada exclusivamente en los invitados, por lo cual el festejo sería más intenso. Con ese último comentario, dio por terminada la reunión y permitió que se retiraran a descansar. Se giró y empezó a caminar, con sus fieles compañeros detrás y al último, los soldados.

Permitió que entraran a su palacio y fue directamente a sentarse en su silla. Mort se sentó en un taburete a su lado y Maurice procedió a abanicarlo como era costumbre. Julien sonrió con orgullo mientras miraba a los cuatro visitantes.

-Supongo que se preguntarán porqué los he convocado aquí.- habló con un tono serio y hasta rebuscado. Una más de sus imitaciones. Para terminar de ambientar la escena, un pequeño animalito saltó hacia su regazo y él empezó a acariciarlo.

-¿Un lémur, en serio? -Skipper presionó el puente de su nariz y negó con la cabeza. Las prioridades de Julien eran diferentes a las suyas y cualquier tontería podía ser considerada importante.

-Verán.- continuó, ignorándolo. El mamífero de cola anillada trepó hasta su hombro y desde su sitio vigiló a los seis. - dentro de una semana conoceré a _pechocha_ mujer que está interesada en ser mi reina.

-¡¿Nos llamasta para tu boda?! -gritó Skipper. Dos de sus hombres lo detuvieron a tiempo, antes de que se abalanzara contra él para ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-Oye, espera, ¿quiénes son ellos? -cuestionó señalando al par que evitaba el asesinato. Skipper lo fulminó con la mirada y tomó paciencia de dónde no la había.

-Son Manfredi y Johnson. Al parecer no estaban muy lejos de aquí.

El rey los examinó de arriba a abajo y se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo sea, el punto es... ¡no quiero! ¡Ustedes tienen que hacer lo posible para evitarlo! -lloriqueó.

Skipper y sus compañeros intercambiaron miradas incrédulas. El líder habló por su equipo.

-Tan sólo rechaza su petición, Cola Anillada.- se burló. - A fin de cuentas, tú eres el rey, ¿no es así?

-¡Ese no es el punto!

Maurice carraspeó para llamar la atención. Entonces, explicó.

-Ella representa a un grupo de bandidos que se han instalado cerca de aquí. Fue su hermano quién amenazó al rey con invadirnos y destruirnos si se negaba a casarse con ella. Skipper, necesitamos protección. Somos muy vulnerables y tenemos que hacer que se olviden de lo que desean, pero sin que perjudiquen al pueblo.

-Entiendo.- Skipper suspiró.- Muy bien, Cola Anillada, ¡te ayudaremos! Caballeros, desde hoy empezaremos con la operación: Felices para siempre.

-¡Sí, señor! -dijeron los cinco al unísono.

-Y por favor, ¡no se enamoren de las bellezas exóticas que hay aquí en el proceso! Sí, lo digo especialmente por ustedes; Manfredi, Johnson.- masculló con los brazos cruzados.

Ignorando que su advertencia debió ser para otro.

* * *

-Así fue cómo empezó. En ese entonces, el mundo tenía sentido.- relató el anciano. - Nadie se imaginaba que tan sólo la amenaza era el principio de la desgracia.

* * *

_**He aquí el segundo capítulo. El relato empezó, ¿qué más descubriremos?**_

_**¡Espero les haya gustado!  
Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.  
**_

_**¡Saludos! **_


	3. Bienvenidos

_**La tragedia real**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, a los que amo por habernos brindado tal maravilla. Yo sólo escribo por diversión, sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Resumen: Es una historia que se ha contado clandestinamente por mucho tiempo. Existen muchas versiones, y aunque ninguna se acerca realmente a la trágica verdad, todas coinciden en una cosa; un romance, cuyos protagonistas fueron un miembro de la realeza y un soldado. Así que acómodate, Private.**_

_**Advertencias: AU (Universo Alterno). Humanizados. Slash (relación chicoxchico). Mucho, mucho drama y angustia. Futura muerte de algunos personajes. Es diferente a lo que suelo escribir.**_

_**Sí pese a ello decides continuar, adelante. ¡Espero que te guste!**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Bienvenidos.**_

-Dicho esto, ¡a celebrar! Mañana será una gran oportunidad para mover el bote. -dijo Julien notablemente más calmado. Se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta a ellos. Rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Skipper y Kowalski descaradamente.

-Negatorio. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Cola Anillada.- afirmó el líder.

-Siempre tan poco agraciado cómo un tonto pingüino.- bufó el rey.- ¡Vamos, monja! ¡Te divertirás!

-No, Cola Anillada. Nosotros no asistiremos a ninguna celebración, ni mañana ni nunca. ¡Y es mi última palabra!

El rey se limitó a sonreír socarronamente. Se paseó frente a ellos para regresar a su trono. Se sentó con aire orgulloso y sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Lo gracioso es que siempre consigo lo que quiero, monjas.- tronó los dedos.- Porque soy un rey.

Dos docenas de mujeres empezaron a desfilar por la habitación, frente al grupo de soldados. Sus ropas eran las suficientes para cautivar a cualquiera con sus cuerpos espectaculares y tentadores. Skipper fulminó con la mirada a Julien, antes de pellizcar a Johnson en la oreja y cubrir los ojos de Private.

-¡Tus hembras curvilíneas no nos convencerán, Cola Anillada!

-Repítelo

Se regocijó cuando el capitán se sonrojó al verse rodeado de cuatro mujeres sólo para él. Su cara patidifusa era oro puro para el rey. Skipper intentó escapar, pero al ser gentil con ellas era algo difícil.

-¡Tú ganas, tú ganas! Sólo permite que mis hombres recojan la dignidad que les queda.- se quejó Skipper. Private había adquirido el color de un tomate en tan sólo segundos, e intentaba por cualquier medio no mirar más de lo permitido. Era demasiado inocente para continuar.

Los restantes, dejaban mucho que desear con su comportamiento. Rico, quien estaba embelesado con una sola chica, rubia y de piel tostada que parecía toda una muñeca. Kowalski, abochornado, sonreía lo más galante que podía para alardear del trabajo de ser soldado. Mientras que Manfredi y Johnson mostraban algunas de sus muchas cicatrices. "_Gajes del oficio_", dijo Johnson, mientras que su compañero asentía animosamente.

Julien no podía ocultar su risa. ¡Eran tan divertidos! Sólo necesitaba apretar los botones correctos. Chasqueó los dedos nuevamente, para que el harem se apartara de ellos.

-Me alegra que lo hayas reconsiderado. ¡Mañana habrá fiesta, así que preparen su bote!

-Lo que digas, Julien. ¡Private, abre ya los ojos! Y tú Rico, deja de hacerle ojitos a la señorita.- bufó.

Rico apartó la vista, pero en su rostro se vislumbraba una sonrisa. En cambio el cadete más joven aún no parecía convencido de apartar las manos de su rostro. Kowalski intentó remediarlo, pero ni siquiera su mejor cara de seriedad haría que Skipper olvidara lo sucedido. Para terminar, Manfredi suspiraba desilusionado y Johnson sonreía tímidamente a una hermosa pelirroja que había intentado conquistar.

-Ustedes.- señaló Julien a una docena de sus doncellas.- Acompáñenlos a su cabaña privada, ¡rápido! Serán gruñones, pero son nuestros invitados.

Las jóvenes iban a acatar la orden hasta que Skipper volvió a refunfuñar.

-¡No necesitamos de esos lujos, Cola Anillada! Podemos acampar. Es un juego de niños para soldados de nuestro nivel.

El rostro del rey formó una expresión aburrida, para cambiar radicalmente a una de picardía.

-¡Oh, ya veo lo que intentas! Estás utilizando psicología inversa conmigo para conseguir más lujos, ¿eh? ¡Bien jugado! Pero te advierto que no soy fácil de convencer. Sube tu apuesta.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esta vez es en serio, ¡no necesitamos ni camas acolchonadas ni hermosas mujeres! Además, necesitamos hacer un reconocimiento del área.

Pero fue ignorado. Julien juntó sus manos encima de su regazo y lo miró con interés.

-Dos cabañas y una piscina.

-¡Julien, tan sólo escúchame...!

-Cabañas individuales, es mi última oferta.

El capitán se palmeó la cara, sumamente frustrado.

-Muy bien, monja. Tú ganas, ¡se hospedarán aquí mismo, en mi palacio! -sentenció, provocando que Skipper se guardara sus palabras de ira para sí. Julien volvió a ordenar que los escoltaran, esta vez a las habitaciones de invitados. Añadió, además, que debían hacerlos sentir cómo en casa.

Cuando Skipper llegó a su respectiva habitación, no sabía si reír o llorar al verla. Era bastante, muy lujosa. La cama era matrimonial y tenía cortinas para mayor privacidad. Muchos muebles, entre los que destacaba un escritorio que no dudó en admirar. ¡Era bastante fino! No le molestaría recibir ese tipo de regalos del rey de Madagascar, para ser franco. Aunque algo frustrado, debía admitir que era fascinante la decoración. ¡Ya imaginaba la propia habitación de Julien! Sus soldados sin duda estarían contentos. Lo presentía.

Empezó a desabrochar su camisa, y antes de quitársela unas risas interrumpieron su acción. Se giró, sorprendido y abochornado por segunda vez en el día. Dos de las jóvenes aún permanecían tras de él.

-Y-Ya pueden irse.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos y evitándoles la mirada para que no vieran cuán avergonzado estaba. Una de ellas, de cabello y ojos castaños, caminó hasta su cama y depositó algunos objetos de higiene personal. Después se colocó frente a él y le colocó un pequeño collar.

-Es un amuleto. Bienvenido seas.- sonrió y tras una reverencia, que no ocultaba su diversión ante lo sucedido, se retiró junto con su compañera.

-Prefiero los pingüinos.- refutó para sí mismo, al no encontrarle forma a la figura. Se asomó por la puerta, justo cuando sus soldados lo hacían. Las doncellas se retiraban, coquetas y sabiendo cuán atractivas podían resultar.

Se miraron entre ellos.

-Repito, ¡no se enamoren!

* * *

El anciano suspiró, con una débil sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero no todo fue malo... Dentro de la desgracia, la conocí. ¿Tú te has enamorado, Private?

-No, señor.- contestó, rendido a que le llamara Private.

-Nunca lo hagas, soldado. Evítalo, si quieres sobrevivir. Confía en mi, lo digo por experiencia.

* * *

**_¿Les ha gustado? ¡Espero que sí! _**

**_Esperen mi próxima actualización *u*_**

**_Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw._**

**_¡Saludos!_**


End file.
